Battling Uphill
by SadFaceLover
Summary: Bella Swan, a character of few words.


**He**y **guys, just a quick note!**

**1) I don't own anything.**

**2) Thank you to all who have followed me. I love it! **

**3) I hope you enjoy this one-shot. It is Twilight. I was just skimming and got inspired. Sorry if you don't like Twilight! I don't but it was just a good idea. Plus the pairing is adorable. It seems to fit. I can make this into a multi-chapter if you guys ask. All human. RATED T**

**PS there will be a large time gap at least four years. **

**Loverxx**

Bella Swan was a character of few words. She wasn't outstandingly beautiful in her own opinion. She didn't mind not being noticed really. She relished in the fact no one paid much attention to her. Then, she wanted the attention of a certain somebody. The Cullens as they call them, moved into the ever rainy town of Forks, Washington.

The first thing Bella noticed was how beautiful and handsome they all were. Secondly, she only noticed the pixie-looking girl. No, not girl. _Woman._ This woman was so beautiful, she snatched Bella's heart the day she laid eyes on her. It killed her to not have her attention.

Bella put up with this feeling for years. She was now a senior with problems. She got diagnosed with Breast Cancer. It was hereditary apparently. She saw Alice's, the beauty's name, father daily since she was going chemo. She accepted the fact that she was losing her hair and decided to shave it off.

"Hello Bella, I see that you are in need of a beanie hat now?" Dr. Cullen asked as he walked in. Bella was weak. She was exhausted and sick to her stomach. She looked up with glossy eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey Doc. Any good news today?" Bella asked with her smile still in place. He gave her a reassuring glance and placed a hand on her shoulder. Clearing his throat, he smiled brightly.

"You're in partial remission, meaning that even though you still have some cancer showing, it isn't growing. This is a good sign Bella. You could possibly be released soon." Bella was could jump for joy if she weren't so weak.

"How soon?" Bella asked eagerly. Carlisle chucked good naturedly and patted her cheek gently.

"Maybe in a few days Bella. You need your rest. We are going to take you off the drip and then you can leave."

xxx

Bella was released a few days later. Her father came to pick her up and they wheeled her out. Bella was not too pleased with that but allowed it anyway. Jean, who was her nurse, smiled at Bella and shook her head.

"Sorry Bellsie. It's hospital policy." Bella chucked merrily. She was just so glad to get out. She endured an hour long lecture from the good doctor about if she feels wrong to come see him immediately or give him a phone call. Bella stood up at the passenger door and smiled.

"Hey dad." She said with a slap happy grin in place. She wobbled on her legs a little bit, but regained balance after a moment. Charlie was the Sheriff of Forks and she was proud of him. He had stayed strong when she couldn't and been her rock. Bella had spent many nights crying, sick and in pain. She was miserable.

"Looking a little pale there Bells, you okay?" she nodded reassuringly and sat in the cruiser.

"Dad, I want to go back to school. I have kept up with my work, so I know what is going on." Sheriff Swan sighed.

"Are you POSITIVE you can handle it?" He asked worriedly. Bella chucked.

"If I can go through chemo, I can go through school Dad." Bella said. Charlie steeled his jaw in thought. It was a habit they both shared.

"Okay kiddo…But first, do you want to go beanie hat shopping?" he asked with a grin. Bella smiled and they took a detour to the market.

xxx

It was Bella's first day back and she was nervous as hell. She was not embarrassed at being bald. Matter of fact, she was quite proud that she had partially beaten cancer. Alice had heard she was coming back to school, but couldn't believe Bella did that. It would wear her out quickly. Alice always followed Bella to each of her classes, sacrificing her tardies to make sure she didn't collapse.

Bella knew she was pushing it to the limit today. She was out of breath when she would get to class and had Leah on one arm and Angela on the other come lunch time. Bella flopped into her chair and rested her head on Angela's shoulder. Alice pulled out her welcome back flowers and headed over to their table.

"Hey Leah, Angela…Bella. I like your hat." Bella could tell she was sincere and not mocking her.

"I cut these from the garden in our backyard. My mother didn't mind. I hope you feel much better soon Bella." Alice handed Bella the flowers and smiled when she accepted them.

"Thank you Alice." Bella stated softly, on the verge of tears. Alice noticed this and immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, no need to cry now. Come with me." Alice helped her to her feet and sent a look to Angela that told her not to worry. As they headed outside, Alice placed her thick cotton scarf around Bella's neck and let Bella cry on her shoulder.

"I think its really brave that you didn't wear a wig. You are so beautiful with or without it." Bella flinched away and turned to face her. She sucked in air between her teeth.

"Alice, I need to tell you something. I mean, being on the verge of death and then coming back made me realize to stop stalling my life." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to come. Fear bubbled inside her, but she stamped it down.

"Alice, since freshman year, I…I saw you and thought you were the most beautiful creature ever. I was envious of everyone you paid attention to. I was envious that Jasper was holding you hand. He still is from what I heard. But…it started out as a silly crush. Then, it bloomed." Alice froze. She knew what Bella was saying.

"Bella…" Alice began. She stopped and looked at Bella's crest fallen face.

"You are an amazing person Bella, but darling, I've never dated a girl." Bella nodded in understanding. She never did, so she never will. Bella lowered her gaze and looked away from the girl on her right.

"Bella. Don't shut me out." Bella stood up to leave, but fell to her knees. Alice reacted quickly and helped her up.

"Bella, its too soon for you to be here."

"Goodbye Alice." Bella stated morosely. The tone in her voice broke Alice's heart.

xxx

Bella had eventually gotten to complete remission. She was now a senior in college and on her way to Law school. Bella was a good student, graduated in the 50th percentile. Alice and her began to talk after a month of no contact. The more they hung out together, the closer Alice became. One day, out of the blue, she broke up with Jasper. Jasper understood and even encouraged Alice to go for Bella. Bella's hair was now long and curly. She never got a hair cut and was determined to not get one. Alice thought it was sexy. When they made love, Alice loved to bury her fingers in the curly locks and ground herself. Bella didn't mind the slight pain she felt.

Yes, they did eventually get together after finding out they were dorm mates. It was funny and they talked more and more. Soon it became love. This is another tale for another time. Alice fell so hard for Bella it was irrevocable. No love like theirs could be broken. Today was their three year anniversary. They were laying in the bed of Bella's beat up truck.

"Alice, I love you." Bella said out of the blue, hand in her left pocket and gripping that small bag. It was a ring. It contained Alice's grandmother's ring. Alice never met the woman she was named after, but she left Esme the ring and gave it to Bella when she asked for the blessing. Esme told her they were a lot alike in appearance and personality.

The ring was rose gold, both Mary and Alice loved that type, with a single emerald and a diamond on either side.

"I love you too Bella." Alice said with a grin, facing Bella. Bella pulled the small velvet bag out and rolled on her side.

"Alice, we have gone through our rough times, and our good times. I just wanted to ask if you'll marry me." Alice looked at the ring and knew what it was.

"That is my grandmother's ring." Bella rolled her brown eyes.

"Yes, Esme gave it to me after I asked for her blessing." Bella explained. Alice sat there, shell shocked. Bella became nervous and gently said her name. Snapping out of her daze, she smiled before kissing Bella passionately.

"Of course I will silly Bella. I love you and you're the only one I truly want." Bella smiled as they shared a kiss.

**Sorry if it seemed to jump too far. I tried to explain it. Let me know if you guys enjoyed it and want what happened in the time gap written.**


End file.
